


Art: My Dragon likes to play in boxes

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Birthday Presents, Colour Pencils, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: It is Aithusa's birthday and to show how, 'totally onboard' Arthur is with Merlin's newly discovered magic and baby dragon living in their home, Arthur is building her a special gift. Merlin is about to tell him not to go to so much trouble but seeing his beloved so hard at work brings it's own rewards
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1010229
Comments: 41
Kudos: 98





	Art: My Dragon likes to play in boxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).



> To the wonderful Clea 2011, who knows when we will get the opportunity to meet up again. Have an amazing birthday, as much as that's possible in lockdown! Hope you like this, it features your favourites: Arthur's pert bottom and a baby dragon - what's not to like?

[ ](https://imgur.com/brwqZMT)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a peek I hope you like what you saw. I had a whole other scenario planned involving battered cars belonging to hapless big eared secret sorcerers rolling down hills and crashing into bright red porsches belonging to blond haired prats who got quite irate but that seemed a bit complicated (and I'm crap and drawing cars)


End file.
